Finding Out The Truth
by xemluvszanessax
Summary: Miley finds out some amazing news, she can't wait to tell her husband Nick of one year. Will she wait? Or will she be too excited to tell him and interupt a large conference meeting with three large dogs? NILEY FLUFF


**Finding Out The Truth**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all, I don't even know if you can own Niley. It's not a thing and it would be a bit weird if I did own Niley. But I'm gunna shut up now; I hope you enjoy this one shot. Took me two days to write it out, I couldn't get it out of my head. Enjoy.**

Miley shot out of bed as quick as lightning and ran into the bathroom. She managed to get to the toilet in time and brought up last night's dinner. She held onto the cold ceramic bowl, until her stomach stopped heaving. Feeling exhausted she collapsed to the ground leaning against the bath tub. She closed her eyes groaning. It was the third time this week that it's happened. She put a clammy hand to her forehead and rested it there for a few seconds.

She silently prayed to God that Nick went in early to work every day this week. So he wouldn't know about her morning activities. Nick has his own record company and has several big name bands under his belt. Miley and Nick had been married for a year, and what a wonderful happy year it's been for Miley. They had grown so much as people since they got married, and they couldn't be happier. In fact they were trying for a baby.

Miley's eyes shot open at the thought and smiled to herself. She couldn't be pregnant? Not yet anyway. She quickly got up off the bathroom floor holding onto the wall feeling slightly dizzy at her quick movement. After it passed she ran into their bedroom and looked at the calendar, she flicked back to when her last period was and counted the days since. She smiled when she realised she was two weeks late. She placed the calendar back down on the side and looked around the room. Her eyes fell on the bed, where she was sleeping peacefully in his arms an hour ago. She looked at his pillow and saw a note lying upon the surface. She slowly made her way over to the bed, still shocked by what she just realised. She picked it up and sat down on the un made bed.

_My beautiful wife, _

_I'm sorry I didn't wake you up to say goodbye, but you looked so peaceful sleeping I couldn't wake you. This will be the last day I will have to go into work early for quite a long time. I miss our morning's together lying with you in my arms. I hope you have a wonderful day, and I will miss you so much. I'll try and call you today, but I'm not sure when as I have a big meeting that will last a couple of hours. I promise when I get home I'll make us dinner and we can watch any movie you want tonight. I'll see you later beautiful._

_Love you so much, Nick xxxx :) _

Miley smiled and ran her fingers over the kisses at the end of the note. She took a deep breath with a large smile on her face; her husband was the sweetest man in the entire world. She placed the note on the bedside table and stood up; she walked over to the door and walked down stairs to the kitchen where their three dogs were sleeping.

"Hey boys" Miley greeted, they all woke up at the sound of her voice and jumped up from where they were and went over to greet her. Their tails wagging happily. She smiled and bent down to their level. Nick had decided that he wanted three dogs, and Miley happily obliged, she loved dogs. They went to the dog shelter and rescued three Labradors. All boys and golden. They were large dogs, but that's what Nick wanted.

She cuddled and stroked all three of them giving them equal attention. They happily licked her face in return. Miley laughed and stood up again. She walked over to the kitchen side and picked up the kettle filling it up with water from the sink, she placed it back on its boiler and flicked the switch. As the kettle boiled she made herself a few slices of toast. She poured herself some coffee and sat at the kitchen table. She ate slowly a smile still on her face. She made plans in her head to go to the pharmacy a little bit later to buy some pregnancy tests.

About half an hour later Miley was dressed in some sweat pants and one of Nick's hoodies. She had some make up on and her hair was styled nicely. She descended the stairs and put on some shoe's. She grabbed her car keys off the side and turned to the dogs who were watching her intently. She smiled.

"I'm just going out, when I come back I'll take you guys out for a walk, okay?" she said before opening the door and slipping out quickly. She locked the door and walked over to her car. She looked back at the house and smiled remembering when she and Nick first viewed it; they were just engaged and wanted a nice house to live in instead of their apartment. She climbed into the car and started the engine. She backed out of the drive and started on her way to the nearest pharmacy.

An hour later Miley returned home with ten different pregnancy tests, she wanted to be sure and she was too excited to just pick one. She had three large bottles of water in her bag to drink before she took the tests. She opened the door of the house and ran up the stairs excited carrying all the tests and water bottles. She quickly took off her shoes and kicked them to the side of the bedroom and ran into the bathroom. She emptied the carrier bag of tests into the sink and pulled out the bottles of water.

She lined up all ten tests next to each other and started drinking down one of the bottles of water. She opened up all the tests and pulled out the sticks lining them up next to each other, she waited for a few minutes until she really need to pee.

Fifteen minutes later all the tests were done and were waiting on the side till their time was up. Miley was sitting on the bathroom floor fidgeting. She was so excited to find out if she was pregnant or not. She really hoped she was, they were definitely ready for that stage of their relationship. She looked down at the timer on the floor and saw that she had two minutes left till she would find out the rest of her life. She closed her eyes and thought about Nick's reaction when she told him, well that's if she was pregnant. She smiled to herself, but then told herself not to get upset if she wasn't pregnant.

After waiting another two minutes Miley rose from the floor and walked over to the pregnancy tests slowly. She held her breath and picked up the first one. A plus. A large smile broke out on her face. She picked up the next one. Positive. The next one, a smiley face. She squealed and picked up the rest which all said the same thing. She put them all back on the side and started jumping up and down. She was pregnant!

She stopped jumping and placed her hand to her stomach. She has a baby growing inside of her. She smiled even wider than she thought possible. She couldn't believe it; she was going to have a baby. Nick would be so ecstatic to be a father. Tears welled up her eyes at the happiness she was feeling. She wiped her eyes and started to think about all the things she could do. Like buying baby clothes, decorating the spare room and buying toys.

She left the bathroom and lay down on the bed with her hand still holding onto her stomach. She looked up at the ceiling and smiled again happily. She rolled over into Nick's pillow and took in his scent. She really badly wanted to phone him up and tell him the great news. But she couldn't. He was working and had a really important meeting today. She would have to wait will tonight when he got home. She didn't know how long she would last when he got home. She smiled thinking about running up to him when he got out of the car.

She giggled softly to herself happily and sat up slowly. She left the room and walked down the stairs coming face to face with the three dogs. She smiled and ran to hug them all.

"I'm pregnant boys!" she squealed happily. They didn't understand what she was saying obviously but they could feel the excitement and happiness radiating from her. She gave them all a last hug before standing up again. They watched her as she walked over to the seating area. She turned around and smiled.

"You want to go for a walkies?" she asked smiling as they all ran up to her their tails waggling excited. She went over to the stairs and told them she would be right back. She climbed the stairs and put on her shoes that she kicked to the side of the bedroom. She picked up her door keys off the ground which she dropped in her excitement. She went back down the stairs and picked up some dog biscuits and some poop bags. She whistled for the dogs to come over to her. They ran over and she opened the front door, they ran out and she closed the door holding her cell phone and the door keys. She locked it and placed them in her pocket.

The dogs were waiting for her at the end of the drive way sitting silently. They were very well trained that they didn't need leads. At first they did, but when Miley held all three of them once and nearly got pulled over before Nick caught her. He got them trained and they don't need them anymore. As Miley neared them they started walking up the path with Miley following them.

About half an hour later Miley was sitting on a bench in the park watching the dogs run around having fun. She had her hand on her stomach, rubbing it softly; she had been doing it all day since she found out. She was still so ecstatic. Nick's record company's office was just around the corner from where she was, and several times she felt like running over there. But she refrained herself. She looked back over to her dogs and saw them playing in some leaves by a tree and smiled to herself.

A few seconds later a young family caught her eye. There was a little toddler running around the park with its Dad following him, obviously having a really fun day. The Mom was sitting nearby watching her family with a smile on her face. Miley watched as the father picked up the toddler and threw him into the air and caught him a few seconds later. Miley heard the toddler giggling from where she sat and couldn't help the large grin cover her face. She rubbed her virtually flat stomach again and then quickly jumped up from the bench. She whistled for the dogs to come back and they did in a heartbeat. They stopped in front of her and she gave them a pat and gestured for them to come with her.

They left the park but instead of going back home they went the other way. Miley was practically running down the street with the dogs in tow. She was still holding her stomach excitedly. She turned the corner and saw Nick's record company's gigantic office in front of her. She smiled and quickly crossed the road with the dogs and entered the air conditioned building.

She had been in the building more times than she could count. But it still amazed her. The dogs however never had been so they were very excited to be somewhere new.

A woman at the deck looked up and spotted the three dogs and tutted. "No dogs allowed in here, it's a rule"

Miley laughed and the woman looked up at her and instantly recognised her as the bosses wife. Her mouth dropped open.

"Oh never mind, go on up Mrs Jonas." she said pushing a button behind the counter opening up one of the elevators. Miley smiled at the woman and walked into the elevator with the dogs in tow. Miley smiled to herself at the power she had here being the boss's wife. The dogs had never been in an elevator before; they were sniffing around looking a bit scared. Miley smiled at them and told them to sit, which they did.

A few floors later they arrived at Nick's floor, which held his office, three top high class recording studios and a big conference room. Miley exited the elevator with the dogs following her earning some funny looks from people that worked there. But when they realised who she was they went back to work.

Miley turned the corner getting more excited by the second about telling Nick the good news. She spotted him standing in the conference room with his back towards her. The outside of the room was made of glass so you could see in and out. Miley ran up to the glass with a giant smile of her face. The dogs followed her and their tails started wagging when they saw their Daddy. Nick was talking to about thirty people sitting around a large table. They all saw her run up and looked very confused as to why she was here jumping around, and why she had three large dogs with her.

Inside the conference room, Nick noticed all the confused faces.

"I didn't think it was that difficult, all you got to do is press the amp button" he said looking at all of them.

"Nick isn't that your wife behind you?" someone asked, Nick quickly turned around and spotted her as she opened up the glass door running inside, the dogs were quickly to follow.

"Miley?" Nick managed to get out before she jumped onto him and started squealing. He laughed and hugged her back.

"Miley what's going on? What are you doing here?" he asked as she let go of him and started jumping up and down in front of him.

"Why are the boys here?" he added as he watched her jump up and down.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't wait till tonight, I was too excited and I wanted to phone you, but you were in this meeting and I was taking the dogs for a walk and your office was here and I couldn't take it anymore and I had to tell you." she said rambling quickly as Nick tried to take it all in. Everyone was watching the scene confused.

Nick took his hands and placed them onto her shoulders trying to calm her down. "Miles, calm down, what do you want to tell me?" he asked smiling just because she was.

She stopped jumping and looked around the room realising everyone for the first time. She blushed and cleared her throat. "Urm, can I speak to you in private, for like two seconds?"

Nick nodded. "Okay everyone, can you go get on with some work for half an hour and come back for the remaining hour later" he addressed everyone. They all said yes and left the room, quite relieved that they had half an hour break after being in there two hours.

Once they all left the room, Nick turned to Miley who looked like she was going to burst if she didn't tell him soon. The three dogs were going around the room sniffing everything and looking at the fake plants.

Nick smiled and waited for her to speak.

She started bouncing on her feet. "Well every morning this week, I've been sick" she started.

Nick's eyes widened in worry and confusion. "What? Are you okay? Are you ill?" he asked placing his hand on her forehead.

She shook her head and took his hand off her forehead laughing. "No, but I went to the pharmacy today and brought ten pregnancy tests." she said squealing as Nick's eyes widened yet again and a large smile grew on his face.

He grabbed hold of her hands in anticipation of what she was going to say. He watched her happily, wondering if he was going to be a Daddy.

"All of them were positive!" she exclaimed happily.

Nick's smile grew wider, he couldn't believe it. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him and spun her around. She squealed happily wrapping her arms around his neck as he repeated the words. "I can't believe it!" and "I'm going to be a Dad!"

He placed her on the ground but didn't let her go. He kept her pulled tight to him and placed his head on top of hers still trying to take in the amazing news. Miley wrapped her arms around his waist and tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm so happy" she mumbled into his chest.

"So am I" he said his voice full of emotion. Miley lifted her head from his chest and looked up to his face and saw that he had tears in his eyes. She smiled at him and moved her arms to around his neck.

He smiled back down at her. "I still can't believe it; I love you so much Miles"

She smiled happily. "I love you too Nick" she pulled him into a passionate kiss both of them very emotional and excited about the fact they were going to be parents.

They released from each other a few moments later breathing heavily. Nick looked down lovingly at his wife and placed his hands onto her flat stomach. Miley smiled widely and looked down at his hands and placed hers over his.

A few minutes later after Nick had taken the news in a bit better. Miley spoke up again. "I should be going, you have this meeting to do" she said gesturing to the conference room they were standing in.

Nick laughed and shook his head. "You can't leave now Miles. I can't be without you now" he said causing Miley to smile.

"What do you suggest then? You have to finish the meeting Nick" she said quickly looking behind her at the dogs to make sure they were up to nothing naughty.

"Why don't you take the dogs and sit in my office, have a rest on the couch, watch a bit of TV or something and I'll come see you when this is done?" he suggested. Miley nodded smiling happily at spending some time in the most luxurious office in the entire world.

He ran his fingers quickly through her hair smiling. "Look after our baby okay? Don't strain yourself or lift anything in there. Just relax"

Miley nodded and quickly kissed his lips. He responded quickly kissing her back. She released from him quickly laughing, realising that he wouldn't stop if she didn't so something. "Start the meeting so it can be over quicker. I love you Nicky" she said before backing out of the room whistling from the dogs to follow her. On their way over they passed Nick who gave them a quick pat on the head.

They followed Miley out of the glass room; she blew Nick a kiss and walked away down a hallway to his office. She approached the office with her husband's name on it and opened the door, to his personal sectary. She looked up from her desk and smiled at Miley noticing her straight away.

"Hey Helen" Miley greeted. "How are you doing?" Miley fully entered the room and Helens eyes widened at the three extra persons in the room. Miley laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just gunna chill in his office with these guys till he's done okay?"

"Yeah that fine. Don't let your dogs eat the chocolates on his coffee table though; they won't be good for them." Helen said looking back down at the stacks of work on her desk. Miley nodded and walked into the main office and smiled.

She walked over to the large bay window that covered the whole back wall. You could see for miles. Nick's office was on the top floor and was definitely the most luxurious. The dogs followed her and started sniffing around.

Miley walked back from the window and laid down on the couch amongst the numerous fluffy pillows.

Before she knew it she was being shaken gently by a familiar touch. "Miles, baby wake up" Nick whispered trying not to scare her by talking to loudly.

She groaned and started to roll over. The couch being the size it was, meaning that Miley would fall off the side. Nick saw this coming and quickly caught her in his arms. Which woke her up.

Her eye lids fluttered open. "Nicky" she mumbled curling into his chest sleepily. "I love you" she said before closing her eyes again.

Nick smiled at his wife. "I love you too, but we have to go home. I promised that I'd make dinner and you could watch any movie you'd like" he explained causing Miley to open her eyes and look up at him.

"Yeah" she mumbled before moving to sit up in Nick's arms. He helped her up and stood up himself. Miley looked around the room wondering where the dogs went. She didn't see them and started to get worried.

Nick answered her question. "I put them in the car a few minutes ago; I wanted you to sleep a little bit longer."

Miley smiled and hugged his side fully waking up. She smiled to herself remembering that she was pregnant. She placed one hand on her stomach and held Nick's hand with her other one. He pulled her into his side and they left his office quietly. Both knowing that it was the start of their new life together. They were going to be parents, and they would do everything in their power to make sure that child was looked after and cared for. Neither of them could believe how lucky they had got with life, they had an amazing partner and now they were going to have a child. Life couldn't get any better than that.

"I love you Nick" Miley whispered as they walked through the hallway.

"I love you too"

**:) Aww fluffy Niley. I love it! I really liked this one shot! Probably one of the longer one's I've done. I had this idea in my head all day and I had to write it down before I went insane. But I already am, so it wouldn't make any difference. But please review and tell me what you think :) Love you guys xx**


End file.
